


An Artistic Study of Dragons and their Princesses

by LullabyKnell



Series: 'Til This Moment [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Art Collection, Companion Art, Companion Piece, YatPtmD, fic art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyKnell/pseuds/LullabyKnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of the art I've done for my fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3874786/chapters/8660254">You are the Princess to my Dragon</a>.</p><p>First chapter is a table of contents with links.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You are the Princess to my Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874786) by [LullabyKnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyKnell/pseuds/LullabyKnell). 



> I just wanted to put the art in easy reach of anyone who was interested. Feel free to join in, if you like. I will happily love you and post links or pictures with full credit, drowning whale noises, and dangerous amounts of glee.

1\. Table of Contents

2\. [Chapter 2: Dragons and their Princesses](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4624617/chapters/10542978)

  * **Dragon Intern and Dragon Undergrad** \- _Darcy and Bingley hanging out on the couch (as dragons do)_

  * **Dragon Siblings and Popsicles** \- _Full body drawing of Darcy and Bingley_  



3\. [Chapter 8: Ant... Meet Boot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4624617/chapters/10660097)

  * **Baby Dragons** \- _Darcy and Bingley (a.k.a. Blue and Red) and their mother_




4\. [Chapter 13: The Beginning of a Really Bad Joke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4624617/chapters/10660112)

  * **Clear to Land** \- _Dragon!Darcy landing on the Helicarrier in all her helicopter-scarred glory_



5\. [Chapters 16 & 17: The Dark Backward and Abysm of Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4624617/chapters/10692407)

  * **Efebeyza and Blue -** _"Hello, little toad." "Am not a toad!"_ _  
_
  * **Banubeste** \- _"Almost enough for a whole mouthful this time around."_ _  
_




6\. [Chapter 22: Do You Know the Magic Man?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4624617/chapters/10660154)

  * **Bingley on Balloons** \- _“I liked it better when they had balloons.”_




7\. [Chapter 23: Chemistry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4624617/chapters/10660355)

  * **Right Back Out** \- “ _Bingley steps into the helicarrier laboratory, takes one look at the people inside, and immediately tries to walk back out._ ”
  * **Act Casual** \- _The Science/Magic Group hard at work_

  * **Act Casual II** \- _Individual character pics_



8\. [Chapter 24: Monsters Within](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4624617/chapters/11022164)

  * **Looker** \- _Hybrid!Darcy Face_   


  * **Bruised** \- _Post!Hybrid!Darcy Hands_   


  * **Hybrid** _- _Sketches of Hybrid!Darcy__   _  
_



9\. [Chapter 27: Deepest Reaches](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4624617/chapters/13314610)

  * **The Figure** \- _Quick Rough of the Figure from the Visions_ ( **NEW** )



10\. [Doodles and Sketches](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4624617/chapters/10694576)

  * **Bingley & Balloon **\- _Little Bingley and a yellow balloon_ _ _  
__


  * **Fancy Dress Dragon Siblings** \- _Darcy and Bingley at a Charity Benefit_   

  * **Frost Giant Thief** \- _Loki Sketches_    



 


	2. Table of Contents

[ **CHAPTER TWO: DRAGONS AND THEIR PRINCESSES** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3874786/chapters/8660311)

 

 **Dragon Intern and Dragon Undergrad** \- _Darcy and Bingley hanging out on the couch (as dragons do)_

Done for a palette challenge, so the coloring is a bit off. But you get the idea. Bingley looks very like his sister... and wears plaid PJs and hoodies... and is re-reading Pride and Prejudice for what is probably the seven-hundred-and-eleventh time. Meanwhile, Darcy is just playing Candy Crush. They know that they're disappointments to the dragon race, they just don't care.

Post on tumblr: [**x**](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/post/127208797913/for-the-art-challenge-darcy-andor-bingley-idk)

 

 **Dragon Siblings and Popsicles** \- _Full body drawing of Darcy and Bingley_

I love these two losers. I've decided that, from now on, I'm going to draw them in each other's colors. Darcy in reds and oranges, and Bing in blues and purples, so everyone who doesn't know which dragon is which will be that much more confused. The rainbow flip-flops are from a later chapter, but they needed to be included anyway. I don’t know why they’ve got popsicles; there was a joke but I’ve forgotten it. Whatever it was, it had something to do with Loki.

Post on tumblr: **[x](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/post/127839258728/the-dragon-siblings-from-you-are-the-princess-to)**

 

 


	3. Chapter 8: Ant... Meet Boot

[ **CHAPTER EIGHT: ANT... MEET BOOT** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3874786/chapters/8864233)

 

 **Baby Dragons** \- _Darcy and Bingley (a.k.a. Blue and Red) and their mother_

_"Only once settled do tiny snouts poke out to observe with caution._

_The violet dragon ignores them, still stomping around..."  
_

_-_ [Chapter 8: "Ant... Meet Boot"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3874786/chapters/8864233), You are the Princess to my Dragon

Post on tumblr: [**x**](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/post/120970919988/i-really-felt-like-drawing-baby-dragons-so-heres)

 

 


	4. Chapter 13: The Beginning of a Really Bad Joke

 [ **CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE BEGINNING OF A REALLY BAD JOKE** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3874786/chapters/9133981)

 

 **Clear to Land** \- _Dragon!Darcy landing on the Helicarrier in all her helicopter-scarred glory_

For a palette prompt, so the colors aren't accurate, but they're very cool to me. This must have been a terrifying moment for everyone involved, but especially the SHIELD agents, given that Darcy was the first to arrive, and she's larger and bulkier than Bingley. (Everyone who doesn't know which dragon sibling is which dragon thinks Darcy is the red one and Bingley is the blue one, since the red one is so elegant and the blue one is scarred and looks mean.)

 Post on tumblr: **[x](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/post/127543327988/can-i-request-122-darcys-first-sight-of-the)**

 


	5. Chapter 16 & 17: The Dark Backward and Abysm of Time

**[CHAPTER 16: THE DARK BACKWARD AND ABYSM OF TIME PART I](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3874786/chapters/9476190) **

**[CHAPTER 17: THE DARK BACKWARD AND ABYSM OF TIME PART II](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3874786/chapters/9477057) **

 

**Efebeyza and Blue -** _"Hello, little toad." "Am not a toad!"_

This still doesn't quite capture the image I have of Efebeyza in my head, but it gives a pretty good idea. He clatters when he walks and smells like death; three guesses as to why that might be. He's a monstrous thing. Efebeyza, like Banubeste, is from the first clutch that Darcy's parents had when they first came to Earth. He's one of the eldest of all her elder-clutch-siblings, and definitely the largest. Darcy grew up to have a similar body type and size as her brother, which isn't bad for someone who used to be teasingly called an overgrown crocodile and a disfigured toad. Whatever Efebeyza's faults, Darcy fondly remembers him as her second-favorite brother.

Post on tumblr: [**x**](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/post/127892592748/darcy-had-other-siblings-once-upon-the-dark)

 

 **Banubeste** \- _"Almost enough for a whole mouthful this time around."_

While Darcy takes after Efebeyza, Bingley takes after Banubeste. Banubeste is also from the first clutch, so like Efebeyza, she is one of the eldest and most dangerous of the elder-clutch-siblings. She was a talented magic-user, like her sire and like Bingley became, and very clever. She hoarded stories, keeping them in her mind so her hoard went with her everywhere, and had a terrifying memory. Bingley idolized Banubeste slightly, for her skill and her sleekness; he was closest to her after Darcy, and preferred her over Efebeyza. (She smelled better for one thing.)

Post on tumblr: [**x**](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/post/127892592748/darcy-had-other-siblings-once-upon-the-dark)

 


	6. Chapter 22: Do You Know the Magic Man?

[ **CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: DO YOU KNOW THE MAGIC MAN?** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3874786/chapters/10215000)

 

 **Bingley on Balloons** \- _“I liked it better when they had balloons.”_

" _' **I liked it better when they had balloons,** ' Bingley informs her contemptuously._

 _Darcy sighs deeply and puts her head in her hands. 'Bing, what the fuck are you even talking about?'_ "

\- [Chapter 22: "Do You Know the Magic Man?"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3874786/chapters/10215000), You are the Princess to my Dragon

Post on tumblr: **[x](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/post/127447187488/ch-22-do-you-know-the-magic-man-i-liked-it)**

 


	7. Chapter 23: Chemistry

[CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: CHEMISTRY](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3874786/chapters/10565685)

 

 **Right Back Out** \- “ _Bingley steps into the helicarrier laboratory, takes one look at the people inside, and immediately tries to walk back out._ ”

Bingley meeting the Scientists Three. This came from an anon prompt using the line above. The moment didn't have dialogue, but I added some anyway. Fun fact: I got most of my writing and drawing practice from making my own comics before I turned to fanfiction. 

Post on tumblr: [**x**](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/post/127757767913/an-anon-prompted-bingley-steps-into-the)

 

 **Act Casual** \- _The Science/Magic Group totally managing to look hard at work_

This isn't actually how the scene goes, I just imagined that these four completely failed to look casual/hard-at-work when Fury walked in. Not this badly, of course, but it was a lot funnier to draw this way. Hyperbole is hilarious.

Post on tumblr: **[x](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/post/129162947675/this-is-sort-of-a-scene-from-ch23-chemistry)**

 

 **Act Casual II** \- _Individual character pics_

  * Jane Foster studying Important Science on her Specialized Science-Viewing Device
  * Bruce Banner working on a Science Screen using a Science-Enhancement Work Angle
  * Tony Stark in a tried and trademarked Science Consideration Pose for Decision-Making Optimization



  * Bingley Lewis using traditional Magic Hand Gestures to maximize flow from Magical Forces
  * Darcy Lewis wonderin' if it's too late to get new friends and family
  * Nick Fury completely done with literally everything



Post on tumblr: **[x](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/post/129166980720/an-exaggerated-scene-from-you-are-the-princess)**

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 24: Monsters Within

[ **CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: MONSTERS WITHIN** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3874786/chapters/10955360)

 

 **Looker** \- _Hybrid!Darcy Face_

To be honest, I don't actually picture her looking like this. This is far too clean compared to the constant shifting and unnaturalness that I was going for in the chapter. When I was writing it, I was thinking, " _Oh my god, I'm never going to be able to draw this_." Because when I wrote the scene, I didn't imagine her staying in one shape for more than thirty seconds - instead, I was imagining a constant challenge to stay in a humanoid shape and her form changing slightly based on her needs and movements. Like, when she's dodging, she slims down and her bones seem to sway with her; when she's throwing a punch, her muscles would suddenly bulge and bulk out. That kind of thing.

So this is me trying to find out how to portray the hybrid form I have in my head, as well as testing out colors and scales.

Post on tumblr: **[x](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/post/129245575143/a-bunch-of-sketches-ive-done-since-ch24-of-you)**

 

 **Bruised** \- _Post!Hybrid!Darcy Hands_

This is probably the closest I've managed to get to any of the pictures I've had in my head, but it's still not quite right. (I rushed through this one. Shh.) This is Darcy after she's shifted back to her human form only to find out that she's accidentally broken it, and her scales are showing through her skin and her nails are still very like claws.  I picture her looking like she's covered in bruises, and, when you look closer at the bruised areas, they'd be bumpy and ridged with the beginnings of scales poking through a thin layer of human skin. Subtle but obvious, you know?

Post on tumblr: **[x](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/post/129245575143/a-bunch-of-sketches-ive-done-since-ch24-of-you)**

 

 **Hybrid** \- _Sketches of Hybrid!Darcy_

The form on the left was me bored during class; the sketches on the right are also me being bored during class. The difference? The sketches on the right are the more accurate ones. I mentioned above that I imagined Darcy having a constantly changing shape during this fight scene, and I think the difference between the green and blue forms portrays that better than the hulking hybrid form on the left. The hand on the right became the hands above.

Post on tumblr: **[x](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/post/129245575143/a-bunch-of-sketches-ive-done-since-ch24-of-you)**

 

 


	9. Chapter 27: Deepest Reaches

[CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: DEEPEST REACHES](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3874786/chapters/13171753)

 

 **The Figure** \- _Quick Rough of the Figure from the Visions_

The figure from all three visions. I actually imagine them being plumper and more muscular, but I was mostly focused on the skin and hair here. I don't think it needs to be explained that this person is a dangerous person to cross, which is why I made this so that it almost seems like the figure is moving both closer and away.

 

 


	10. Doodles and Sketches

**DOODLES AND SKETCHES**

_A place for drawings that don't really have a place in the story._

 

 **Bingley & Balloon **\- _Little Bingley and the yellow balloon_

I really needed to draw a tiny Bingley playing with a balloon. So I did. It was well worth it.

Post on tumblr: [**x**](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/post/127901582303/i-dont-know-why-but-ive-been-wanting-to-draw-a)

 

 **Fancy Dress Dragon Siblings** \- _Darcy and Bingley at a Charity Benefit_

This is actually part of me thinking about some of the details I'm going to add and change when I rewrite the story. I have more than a few things that I want to fix up before I try to go into Phase 2 or anything, most of which is the backstories of Darcy and Bingley's human lives and timeline stuff. The overall story will be the same - practically identical. The idea here is that Darcy and Bingley Lewis are, on paper, the children of international antiquities dealer Bennet Kingsley (who is actually Bingley), to give themselves more history than just a paper trail. Also, I just imagined that Darcy would attend parties in a red dress and Bingley in a blue tux, just to add to the confusion about which dragon is which.

Those are their current middle names btw.

Post on tumblr: [**x**   ](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/post/129245575143/a-bunch-of-sketches-ive-done-since-ch24-of-you)

 

 **Frost Giant Thief** \- _Loki Sketches_

This started out as me doodling my favorite villainous Asgardian Prince, but the Frost Giant face on the right is sort of a reference to [_Ch12: Of Frost Giants and Fire Lizards_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3874786/chapters/9096154). So... yeah.

Post on tumblr: [**x**   ](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/post/129245575143/a-bunch-of-sketches-ive-done-since-ch24-of-you)

 


End file.
